


MY BEES!!! [fic]

by Shuryū Yūin (Caeslin)



Series: The Law of Bees - Fic [2]
Category: Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch
Genre: Cultural Authenticity, Loyalty, Other, Sensitive Material, Tentacles, property damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Shury%C5%AB%20Y%C5%ABin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"§ 962 In keeping up with your bees, you may enter someone else's property (you gotta pay for damaging it)"</p><p>They will always be your bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY BEES!!! [fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MY BEES!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319698) by Anonymous. 



> The expressions in italics cannot be rendered in English without destroying the poetry and cultural nuance of their original German context, and as such I have taken the daring choice of leaving them untranslated. Enterprising souls may look to the internet for approximations of their meaning, but know that these are no substitute for the original.
> 
> This installment contains mature content that is recommended neither for children nor for adults with childish dispositions. It may bear superficial similarities to so-called "erotica," but it is not meant to be titillating. It is meant to inspire thought and, I modestly hope, earnest self-reflection.

Your bees.

Your bees, your bees, your bees.

Your bees.

A sinuously damp, yet whisperlike, caress.

_My bees._

You are happy. Oh yes, you are that. You are by no means incontent.

But this is no _Gasthaus_ , the mire you have stumbled into.

_My bees ..._

The _gauss_ is the unit of magnetic flux density **B** and the equivalent of esu/cm^2.

You are the unit of your foolishness. It is a foolishness borne from love, that most belovedly mortal of foibles, that brought you here. Here, to this place.

And because you are foolish, even now ... especially now ... you are not averse to this.

_MY BEES._

Do they comprehend? They must. They are you. And even in this ignominious ingress, you are together.

In the _gegenschein_ of dusk, you are as you are.

Not even a _geiger counter_ could measure the fecund fervency of your feelings, now.

You close your eyes. You think only of ...

_My bees._


End file.
